UnIdentity
by Gacktlover
Summary: Alex is now 18 and is on a new case. And it involves someone he would rather not see. It is for right now drabble. Please Review!
1. Meet up

I walked into the almost empty building. I looked for the very familiar face. I prayed that she would not even close to recognize me. If she did, my mission would be ruined. I slowly walked up to the girl standing by the statue.

"Miss Fiona Friend." I said as I reached her.

I hoped I did not sound shaky. I reached out my hand and she shook it.

"And you must be James Rider. It is so nice to have finally met you. Over the last two weeks I have heard an ear full about your riding abilities."

"I have heard so much about yours too. I am so pleased to be able to work with you." I said trying to smile.

But the only thought that I could envision were the ones of the first time she taught me to ride.

"So where did you learn to ride so well?'

"From a young lady I had stayed with a few years back. When I left her place I couldn't stop. It has been a hobby of mine ever since."

"That is nice." She paused and looked into my eyes. "Have we met before?""I do not think so. I would remember a name like yours. And a face."

She blushed and gave a faint laugh. And I realized then I just had to know.

"Do you have any siblings?"I watched as tears formed in her eyes.

"I had one. I didn't really know him. His name was Alex. He died when I was fifteen." She stopped for a second and I blinked. "We didn't get along. I tried everything to make him go away. We never really got to hang out so I don't know much about him. When he left about a week before he died we had gotten in a really big argument. I never got to apologize to him."She looked genuinely sad.

"Oh I am so sorry. I have never had any siblings."


	2. A ride to remember

_Authors note: I am sorry about my second chapter being a repeat of the first one. I edited it as soon as I noticed.  
_

Fiona got on the horse so gracefully. She stuck out her hand as if for me to get on. I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about the past. I was not supposed to be Alex Friend right now. I was supposed to be James Rider, Professional horse rider. She looked at me very strangely.

"Do you wish to be in front?" she asked quietly.

"Yah sure…I guess. Why do we have to ride together?"

"We don't I guess. You can ride that horse over there."

We rode for almost an hour .When we reached an abandoned mine shaft we stopped. I couldn't help but wonder if she planned to go through.

"Do you want to go through? I saw an exit to it on the other side right outside the trail." I said.

She turned her horse around. Her face was ashen. "I don't like tunnels or anything like that. I was a stupid kid. I went through a tunnel and almost got killed. I would not be here except Alex saved me."

"Alex must have been amazing."

She began to laugh. "I make him sound like that, don't I? He was not even close. He was a very messed up kid. The week before he died my parents sent him off to a school for kids as messed up as he was."

"How did he die?"

"He was skiing down a mountain he shouldn't have been. And he ran straight into a train going full speed. The school claims ha was running away. But I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Well a few days after he died the whole school burnt down. And apparently they had been holding fifteen boys' hostage, Boys that were supposed to be somewhere else. I always hoped Alex was one of them."

"But he wasn't."

"Nope, he was dead."


	3. Father?

Fiona didn't say much after she had told me that Alex… I was dead. And I did not know what to say. I mean I could say that he hadn't died. But that would be blowing my cover. And through past experiences I knew that Blunt would kill me for that. Even if I did tell her what would she think. I would probably sound insane.

"James, lets stop riding for tonight. I am so tired."

"Yah. That is a great plan. Do you want to start riding early tomorrow? Maybe learn one routine?"

"Sounds perfect. I just have to be done a little early. My father is coming down to see us practice tomorrow night. And I want to be well rested for when we show him."

"Your father is coming?" I managed to squeak out.

She nodded. I grabbed my phone and walked away. I was quickly dialing the number I used a lot. I had to press many numbers to get to talk to Blunt. After I reached him I quickly spilled out the news. The story was ended before he could get a word in.

"HE does not know about your assignment. And he can not know." he said matter-o-factly.

"I know. What do I do?"

"Try to stay out of sight range. If he recognizes you have him call us immediately."

"Will do." I said before hanging up.

I woke up to the sound of a window opening. And something hitting the ground. I eased up to it and looked out. I saw a small smoke bomb. I did not have time to react. Before I knew it ,it had knocked me out. I don't know what happened while I was and when I woke up it was morning. And Fiona was standing over me with a look of horror across her face. For a minute I could not tell why she was upset till I looked at my hands.

I was wearing some clothes that were to small for me. And stuff I would not be caught dead wearing. They were punk clothing. Clothing that Alex Friend had worn. Someone knew who I was. And that I was not here for friendly competition.

"You are such a jerk James. You find out my weakness and you exploit it. I hate you."


	4. not what you expected

"Fiona I can explain. You have to trust me when I tell you this. I didn't put these clothes on. And I know you better than you think."

"Are you trying to play some sick joke on me?"

"No Fiona I would never do that. Not even when I was a teenager."

"What are you talking about?"

"You tried kissed me. And I was surprised. I had saved your life in that tunnel but I didn't expect you to want me to kiss you"

"What are you talking about. The only person that knows about that died."

"I told you Id never kiss you. Maybe a little more meanly then I meant it."

"I saw your dead body."

"I was never dead. Just severely hurt. I don't want to hurt you. But you can not tell your dad who I am. I am on a mission. And I need you to help me with my cover."

"Maybe I don't wanna."

"I can talk to my boss about making you an honorary spy."

"You could do that?"

"If you help."

She began to laugh. "If only you knew Alex? Or my dad. Your offer is not as good as the one I went with. I am actually a spy. Good thing my daddy don't know. I mean his daughter working for the other side. Against him." she laughed some more. "Oh and my bosses will love that I am bringing them the legendary Alex Rider."

"You TRAITOR."

"Oh that is not the most flattering word for it. How about lets not mention it again." she said pulling out a gun. "I knew if I cornered you, you would admit you were the Alex I remembered."

"Why would you betray your father?"

"My father barely even knows me. I spent most of my teenage years in boarding schools. He didn't want to see me just as much I didn't want to see him. And as soon as I got an offer to betray my own father I jumped."

"do you hate your family that much?"

"He brought people like you in and out of my house all the time. I never was able to get close to them. They always left."

"Fiona you have to love your father a little bit."

"I do but my mission has nothing to do with him. You know him coming today will be the first time ive seen him in almost 8 months."

"What is your mission?"

"Secret."


	5. closet

Someone knocked on the door. "Ill get it Alex. Go in the bathroom. Don't say a thing or ill put a bullet through your head."

I nodded and did what she told me to do. I hoped she didn't plan on finding me in there when she went to find me. Through a crack I watched and listened, Id make my excape after I found out what was going on.

"Fiona, you find it yet?"

"Kev, baby, just give me time. Ill find the codes. Don't I always?"

"We don't have much time left. The boss is getting impatient. I hate when he gets angry."

"I know he is. But I hope what I found for him will buy us some time."

"What have you found?"

"Meet me tonight and I will turn it over to you."

"You promise?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "Just trust me, baby."

That was enough for me. I pulled out my watch that Smithers had made for me. I pushed the button than hid a small but powerful saw. I made a small whole in the wall and climbed out. Into another closet. Then I took off into a dead run. I didn't even pay attention to where I was running. I just made sure it was far enough to get away from Fiona. Then I ran into someone.

"I am so sor…" I looked straight into the eyes off David Friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here, Alex. What kind of mission do they have you on here? And what is your name?"

"It is so nice to see you, too, David.. Mr. Friend. But my mission is top secret."

"If it has anything to do with my daughter I make you wish that it didn't."

"Sir, come with me please."

"You sound real professional now. But I still see you as a little boy who hurt my daughter."

"Mr. Friend I would never take a case that would in any way hurt someone I knew."

"My daughter told me what you did the day you went out riding."

"She did?"

"Yes that you lost your balance on the horse and she saved you from the on coming train. She sprained her ankle in the process. Then all you had the nerve to expect her to kiss you?"

I began to laugh. That was just to funny. She had twisted the story to mask the truth. I smiled at Mr. Friend. "David if that is what you choose to believe happened then you can believe that. But I want to remind you that I was the trained spy and she was… well she was a weak 15 year old girl."

"I know that part of the story was probably embellished but my point still is that my daughter means the world to me."

"I honestly understand that David but you might want to get to know her a little bit better. Now if you will excuse me I must call Blunt and tell him you blew my cover."

I walked away hoping he wouldn't try to chase after me. I hoped he would straight to his daughter. Maybe hed get there in time to meet his daughters… friend. And he did not follow me. I got to my room and dialed Blunts number.

"Blunt, not only did David recognize me but Fiona cornered me. And we have a huge problem. Fiona is there working for the other side. She said something about some kind of codes."

"This is to perfect Alex."

"Excuse me?"

"Here is what we need you to do. Convince Fiona's boss that you want to change sides. Got into there group in any means possible. We have a group set up just to for you to turn in."

"You had this planned all along didn't you?"

"First we needed to know for sure that Fiona was on the bad side."

"You used me?"

"Yes and I am sorry we didn't tell you the whole plan before. But liker I said we were not sure."

"Fine what exactly do you want me to do?"

"There is a Harry Potter book in your belongings. When you open it up there will be instructions you will able to see with your sunglasses."

"Harry Potter? Are you serious?"

"Some people think it a dangerous weapon."


End file.
